


Of Holding Back and Holding

by BuffyRowan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny missing scene from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Holding Back and Holding

He'd held back during the march to the extraction point. He'd held back during the flight back to England, as he'd explained to James--to Lancelot--about the selection of secured residences the Kingsmen held available, cover stories to tell acquaintances, the boring minutiae of beginning a new job with a secret organization. Merlin had held back during debriefing, when Harry again blamed himself for young Unwin, for not having found that grenade as he secured the prisoner. And he held back when Harry took on the responsibility of informing Unwin's widow and son of his passing.

But he waited at Harry's Mews flat when Harry went to visit the Unwins, and when Harry returned, Merlin stopped holding back. Harry barely had the door shut behind himself when Merlin was on him, pinning him to the door, fists crumpling the perfect lines of Harry's lapels as Merlin took his mouth in a fierce kiss. Merlin took ruthless advantage of Harry's mouth opening in a shocked gasp, licking aggressively into Harry's mouth.

That was when Harry apparently recovered from his surprise, breaking Merlin's hold on him, shoving Merlin back, following him until Harry had Merlin pinned back against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Technically, Harry was kissing Merlin, but it was more of an assault of lips, teeth, and tongue. 

They made their way up the stairs, partly dragging each other, partly making attempts to get hands under each other's shirts, partly sparring. They didn't start stripping until they were all the way inside the bedroom, but that was a near thing. Shoes that would normally have been tidily untied and set aside were kicked off, trousers, shirts, suit jacket, and sweater were left how and where they fell on the floor. Pants were nearly torn off, practically thrown once off their bodies. Merlin knocked Harry onto the bed, falling to pin him. Harry was strong, but he was built on slimmer lines, and Merlin used his breadth and mass to hold him in place as he devoured him.

It was urgent, bordering on frantic. Merlin's hands and mouth roamed over Harry's body, teasing reactions from the other man. Merlin didn't bother pulling away to let Harry reposition on the bed, didn't move to grab lube from the nightstand. He relished the drag of skin on skin as they rutted against each other, neither of them holding back the moans and curses as they battled towards climax.

As the sweat on their bodies cooled, after, Merlin pushed himself up onto his elbows. He stayed quiet as he shifted and brought one hand up to stroke through Harry's hair, thoroughly mussed from its usual perfection in their amorous tussle. Harry's eyes were heavy-lidded with satisfaction rather than his usual sharp gaze in return. Merlin didn't realize he was going to speak until he heard his voice murmuring, "Almost lost you. One fanatical fool, and you'd have been gone. From 'late as always' to 'The Late' Harry. And God help me, much as I deplore the loss of a candidate as fine as he was, all I could think was thank God it wasn't you."

Merlin let Harry pull him close, no more words needed between the two of them. Because theirs was a dangerous life, made more so by falling in love when either of them could be called on to make the ultimate sacrifice in the name of duty.

But for now, they simply held each other.


End file.
